tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Raqorith Wolenlejr
' ''' is a Nemer and a powerful Noble Vampire formerly affiliated with the Volkihar Vampires, currently he serves at a champion of the Dadric Prince of Transcendence, Malithq. Personality There’s nothing he’d be more unhappy about than being "common". Raqorith prides himself on his inventiveness and creativity, his unique perspective and vigorous intellect. He's known for his brilliant theories and unrelenting logic. Appearance Raqorith appears as a young man of average build, he has black hair, which he styles spiked upwards. He wears oriental clothing with a black longcoat and stands about 170 cm's tall. He has large bags under his eyes and his mouth is lined with sharp teeth, both being signs of his Vampiric Nature History Raqorith was born in Natirth, he was born into a family of devout followers of Malithq. At a young age he was taught how to praise his god. It all ended when the Cabal came to slay his family for their faith. While Raqorith ran, he was eventually caught and a sword was driven through his heart, as they left him to die. He cursed them at the stairs of Malithq's temple. At this point the Prince himself knelt next to him, he asked for his allegiance, he would grant him eternal life and the chance to avenge his family in return for him restoring shrines across Tamriel. Raqorith accepted and he arose as a full-blooded Vampire. Raqorith was sent to Tamriel under the guise of a Normal vampire of Molag Bal, to to find each shrine and restore them to allow Malithq to interfere with Tamriel. Raqorith searched for centuries but found nothing, eventually joining the Volkihar clan, pretending to serve Harkon he occasionally helps out the Volkihars while continuing his search. Raqorith met Aventus Volantis and Darrien Silas, another Vampire and a Vaewolf, two he proceeded to irritate to the most of his ability, he eventually was attacked by the pair, he was also then approached by Nathyn Starkun but survived through a demonstration as a Herald of Malithq. He eventually decided they were of little importance and left, returning to castle Volkihar to hear Harkon's proclamation. Accompanied by the Noxiphilic Vampire Delilah Saros, Raqorith aided her in the extermination of the Thalmor at Northwatch Keep, here he got separated from her, he then left after not finding her eventually finding Forebears Holdout where he met Enkaris, Elvrich and Arthur. After Slaying Malkus and claiming the Weystone Focus he inquired of the Dawnguard hunters, whether they would let him take the Priest, and run away or attempt to stop him. They attempted to stop him but failed when Arthur Larich betrayed his allies and sided with Raqorith. After defeating the hunters, they travelled with Dexion Evicus back to Castle Volkihar and Harkon granted Arthur his strain of Vampirism, making him a Vampire Lord. Raqorith commanded Dexion to read the scroll and he did. Revealing to Raqorith and the other Vampires part of the Prophecy. He later travelled to Nightcaller temple where Ilaaris Kalno had established a shrine to Malithq, through using Serana and Arthur to his own ends he managed to acquire all three Elder scrolls, they were gifted to Malithq and the Daedra returned the favor by bestowing upon them the knowledge of the whereabouts of Auriel's bow. Raqorith delivered the knowledge to the Vampire Hunters, Arthur, Serana and Liannistra, and they left for the Valley. Raqorith soon after exterminated the Vampires from Bloodlet Throne. and the Draugr from Forelhost and established them both as temples to Malithq. He himself took up temporary residence at Bloodlet Throne. Raqorith hearing the commands of Malithq was gifted with the full power of a True Noble Vampire. A temporary form known as Exalted Noble Vampirism, in this form he went back to Castle Volkihar where he witnessed the end of Harkon's rule and the coronation of Arthur Larich. He demanded the bow, after defeating the hunters again. Raqorith retrieved the bow killing Nathyn Starkun in the process. He then gave the bow to Malithq and he received his prize as the Champion of Malithq. Although his power was retracted back to a Noble Vampire. Powers and Abilities Like every vampire, Raqorith does not age, and can potentially live forever, he is also able to detect any biological material in his vicinity, living or dead, even undead. Raqorith can regenerate much faster than humans, and can drain all the blood from their victims, effortlessly, doing so can increase his regeneration abilities exponentially, but he himself dislikes the taste of blood. He is much stronger, faster, agile and dangerously more durable than most mortal races. He also carries the ability to see clearly in complete darkness. Among his abilities, the most powerful is his manifestation ability, with this ability he can manifest his magic into physical form, of his own choosing. His is that of 5 blades connected to a crescent behind his back. Once manifested he can use these blades to cut anything he wants and control these blades however he would want. Manifestation will also allow him to fly, and take control of his own blood, even when outside his body, weaponizing it. His final ability allows him to grab anything or anyone from a distance, much like telekinesis but ale to affect the living and undead. Trivia *Raqorith's name can be literally translated into "Lord End", it can mean "Lord of End" or "Lord of the End". This name was carried over from another of Nait's works where Raqorith Rangmasa, as was his name, is a Grand Admiral of the Expeditionary fleet of the Resurgent Eternal Imperium of Kaniros. *Wolenlejr means "First Blood" in the new Nemeri language, this name was chosen due to his status as the First successful vampire of Malithq. Category:Persistence Canon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Vampires Category:Nemer Category:Villains Category:Cult of Malithq Category:PC Bosses